Swap!
by yupina-chan
Summary: AU. Penyendiri dan Periang. Tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Suatu saat, terjadilah insiden yang mengubah kehidupan mereka. NaruHina, Hinata POV. R&R?


_Disclaimer_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pendiam dan Periang. Tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Suatu saat, terjadilah insiden yang mengubah kehidupan mereka._

_Warning : AU, NaruHina, Hinata POV, hemm.. mungkin OOC?_

_Rated : T – Indonesian – Romance – Naruto.U & Hinata.H – Naruto _

_^ Author ga terlalu ngerti soal rating atau genre dsb XD_

_

* * *

_*****  
**

**Swap!**

**Chapter 1 ****– Beginning**

***

* * *

_Dahulu.. ada sebuah Legenda,_

_Legenda ini tak banyak orang yang tahu._

_Sedangkan, bagi yang mengetahuinya, ada yang percaya dan adapula yang tidak._

_Legenda ini... tentang anak laki-laki dan perempuan._

_Yang tertukar._

_***_

"TEEET"

Suara bel masuk sekolah akhirnya kudengar. Aku duduk disini, duduk di bangkuku yang paling pojok, membolak-balikkan lembar buku pelajaran.

Aku lega, akhirnya pelajaran akan dimulai.

Lega? Yah itulah aku. Aku senang ketika pelajaran dimulai. Kau tahu kenapa? Kalau tidak, aku hanya akan diam disini, duduk termenung menatapi hiruk pikuk kelas yang ramai. Melihat canda tawa anak-anak kelasku. Sebenarnya, Ini sudah masuk semester 2. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa berbaur dengan teman sekelasku.

Aku pendiam? Semua orang menyebutku begitu. Aku jarang berbicara. Lebih tepatnya malu, dan takut berbuat hal yang salah pada mereka.

Takut dimusuhi, takut di benci, entah sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang anak seperti ini. Ataukah sejak lahir? aku tak tahu.

Dan bila aku berbicara pun, aku selalu gugup. Dan entah kenapa suaraku sulit keluar dan tak tertata.

Karena itulah, meskipun aku mencoba mendekati mereka, aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu gugup.

Aku memang anak yang tak menonjol.

Oh iya, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Siswi kelas dua SMP Konoha di Konohagakure. Nilai rata-rata. Aku memiliki rambut indigo sebahu, warna mata lavender, dan tentu saja saat ini aku sedang memakai seragam sekolah.

Kemudian aku menatap gerombolan anak yang baru saja masuk kelas.

Kali ini pandangan mataku terpaku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang spiky, bermata biru langit cerah, dan memiliki tiga buah garis tipis di setiap sisi pipinya. Orang yang kuanggap sebagai Matahari kelas, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia masuk ke kelas dengan riang bersama teman-temannya; Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Ino, dan Sakura. Yang kutahu, dia dulu punya sahabat dekat, namanya Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke pindah ke SMP Oto. Tampaknya dia punya masalah dengan Sasuke.

Aku menatap dia lekat-lekat dari kejauhan. Dia sedang tertawa dengan lebar. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Ah iya, Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?

Aku suka dia.

Kenapa? Dulu, aku kagum padanya. Dia anak yang tak kenal menyerah. Meskipun nilainya memang ancur-ancuran, dia merupakan ace tim futsal. Dia-lah yang seakan menghidupkan suasana kelas,

Dia seperti Matahari.

***

.

.

Sudah waktunya istirahat. Aku menatap dari jendela ke lapangan, tentu saja aku masih duduk terpaku di bangkuku.

Aku melihat ramainya lapangan sekolahku itu. Lapangan sekolah sangat jelas terlihat karena kelasku ini berada di lantai dua.

"Oh iya nonton film kemarin gak?"

"Yang mana?"

Aku mendengar celotehan anak sekelasku. Aku sedih, tidak bisa bergabung. Tidak bisa.

Ah, aku menangkap sosok Naruto di lapangan. Dia sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temannya. Dia sangat jago. Kerjasama dengan teman-temannya juga baik, tak heran operan mereka begitu mulus. Seperti menyanyikan sebuah simfoni. Ngg.. itu menurutku. *Malu*

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum. Mataku masih mengikuti setiap gerakan Naruto yang berada di lapangan.

.

Naruto, Apa kamu tahu?

Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu. Mengenal dirimu lebih dekat.

.

.

Tapi, itupun bagai sebuah mimpi bagiku.

***

"TEEET!"

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan keras. Terdengar sorak sorai semua anak yang mendengarnya.

Akhirnya hari yang panjang di sekolah ini telah berakhir. Aku memasukan kembali buku milikku pada tasku dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Aku melangkah, semakin menjauhi kelasku dan hendak menuruni tangga. Saat ku meletakan kakiku pada anak tangga kedua,

"Naruto!!!!! Jangan Lari!!! Awas kamu!!!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan Sakura di iringi dengan suara derapan lantai. Aku memutar kepalaku. Aku kaget, di depan mataku wajah Naruto sangat dekat. Sangat dekat.

Dia ternyata lari dari Sakura dan tak sengaja menabrakku. Otomatis, kami pun jatuh.

"Aaaaaaa!!!"

Kami jatuh dari tangga. Aku melihat ke arah atas tangga, terlihat Sakura yang sangat cemas. Aku tidak ambil pusing lagi,

Pandanganku menjadi gelap.

***

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mataku menangkap sosok seseorang. Tentu saja aku mengenali anak berambut nanas itu.

"Shikamaru??"

"Yo." sahutnya.

"Dimana?" tanyaku padanya. Kepalaku sakit. Tubuhku terasa aneh, terutama di bagian paha.

"Di UKS. Tadi kamu jatuh dari tangga. Dan kami mengangkut kamu dan Hinata kemari. Haah.. menyusahkan." jawab Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Apa tadi aku salah dengar? Kamu dan Hinata? Bukannya Hinata itu aku?

"Ngg... Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Tentu saja! Kami ini temanmu, Naruto!"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata selain Shikamaru, ada juga Kiba yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Ngg.. Apa aku salah dengar lagi? tadi Kiba bilang Naruto?

Lalu, tak sengaja aku menangkap sosok yang ada di dalam kaca–yang berada di samping Shikamaru. Disana, bukan seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu dan bermata lavender. Melainkan, seorang lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru langit dengan 3 buah garis tipis di setiap sisi pipi.

.

Loading

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aku berteriak sangat keras. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, pandanganku menjadi gelap lagi. Pingsan.

– **To Be Continued –**

**

* * *

**a/n : Hai! Ini terinspirasi dari_ 'I am Here!' ama 'Metamo Kiss'._

Gya!!! _I am Here_!! XD *joget ria*

Uhm... aku sangat berharap saran, kritik, dan pendapat reader tentang fic ini.

Karena tulisanku tuh masih sangaaat berantakan. Jadi mohon bimbingannya!!

Ah iya.. Aku malah bikin fic bersambung yg baru *di gebuk massal*. Tapi, aku masih ngelanjutin kok! Hehe.


End file.
